BEAM TV 31's New Schedule this 2013
BEAM TV Channel 31 (Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc.) owned and operated by the Radio Mindanao Network (RMN), in the same company that brough the 2 radio stations as DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 and 93.9 iFM, is now No.3 behind the UHF networks UNTV and Net 25. Channel 31's new slogan Ang Katuloy Natin parang TV, as the branding Katuloy network. Channel 31 will now airs O Shopping (daily 9am-2pm) and TBN Asia programs (daily 7-9am and 2-5pm and 12:30am-3am) since September 1, 2014, a day after the last Free TV broadcast of Jack City, as BEAM prepared for Digital Terrestrial Television in the Philippines. Its studios and broadcast facilities are located at the Unit 507 Taipan Place, F. Ortigas Jr. Road, Ortigas Center, Pasig City, and the transmitter is located at Palos Verdes Subdivision, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City, province of Rizal. BEAM TV 31 is now the proud member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). Debuting on October 4, 2014, BEAM TV 31 was first utilized by RMN as its answer to UNTV and Net 25. RMN was picked as the broadcast arm of TBN Asia and O Shopping in the Philippines at the time, and also with BEAM TV Channel 31 started test broadcast in September 1, 2014 with rebroadcast of TBN Asia and O Shopping. A month later on October 4, 2014, it launched its own programming and adopted the slogan Ang Katuloy Natin parang TV. The station initially ran TBN Asia and O Shopping rebroadcasts in the day, and ran its own shows at primetime. It also ran for 24 hours, but financial limitations forced it to sign off at 3AM every day. That has been the broadcast arrangement ever since. The flagship station, DWKC-TV signed on about a month before the launch of BEAM TV 31, simulcasting the Philippine airwaves of TBN Asia programming. BEAM TV 31 was officially launched on October 4, 2014, when the blocktime timeshare with TBA Asia and O Shopping aired during the daytime, with BEAM TV's newest programming taking over in the primetime hours (5pm-12:30am). About Us Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. (BEAM) is a television broadcasting company in partnership with the Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) on their 2 radio networks DZXL 558 AM and 93.9 iFM, with commercial operations in all three major Philippine metropolises of Manila, Cebu and Davao, as well as the 4 other key cities of Baguio and Naga in Luzon, Iloilo in the Visayas and Zamboanga in Mindanao. The company's flagship service is on Free-to-Air UHF Channel 31. It is transitioning to digital terrestrial broadcast (DTT) and building the groundwork for a multi-channel, fully flexible cross-platform digital broadcast headend and transmission network. The company's headquarters are located at 3/F Globe Telecom Plaza 1, Pioneer corner Madison Streets, Mandaluyong City. It is 100% owned by an invested company of the Globe Telecom Group Retirement Fund, Bethlehem Holdings, Inc. (BHI), which also owns Altimax, a commercial direct-to-home (DTH) Satellite Television operator. Schedule Monday to Friday : 5 am - Big Love (replay) (Drama) : 6 am - La Madrastra (replay) (Drama) : 7 am - ShopJapan (Teleshopping) : 10 am - O Shopping (Teleshopping) : 11 am - Vision TV Shopping (TV Program) : 2 pm - EZ Shop (TV Program) : 3:30 pm - Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Adult Swim) : 4 pm - Sealab 2021 (Adult Swim) : 4:30 pm - The Brak Show (Adult Swim) : 5 pm - Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (Adult Swim) : 5:30 pm - The Henri Show (Talk Show) : 6 pm - News 31 (simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558) (News) : 7 pm - Hamtaro (Anime) : 7:30 pm - A Woman's Word (Drama) : 8:30 pm - Big Love (Drama) : 9:30 pm - La Madrastra (Drama) : 10:30 pm - Latetime News (News) : 11 pm to 12 mn - The 700 Club International (Religious) Saturday : 5 am - A Woman's Word Marathon (Drama) : 7 am - ShopJapan (Teleshopping) : 9:30 am - Great Day to Live with Greg Durante (Religious) : 10 am - O Shopping (Teleshopping) : 1 pm - Vision TV Shopping (TV Program) : 5 pm - Latetime News Weekend (Bubby Oberas) (News) : 5:30 pm - Sabado Pinoy Blockbusters (Pinoy movies) : 7 pm - Gabay at Aksyon (Public Service) : 7:30 pm - Pira-pirasong Pangarap (Drama) : 8:30 pm - Million Peso Game (Game Show) : 9:30 pm to 12:30 am - Big Love Marathon (Drama) Sunday : 5 am - A Woman's Word Marathon (Drama) : 7 am - ShopJapan (Teleshopping) : 9:30 am - Ang Tugon : 10 am - O Shopping (Teleshopping) : 1 pm - Vision TV Shopping (TV Program) : 5 pm - Latetime News Weekend (Bubby Oberas) (News) : 5:30 pm - Action Packed Sunday (action movies) : 7:30 pm - Wonderful Evening (Musical) : 8:30 pm - Million Peso Game (Game Show) : 9:30 pm to 12:30 am - La Madrastra Marathon (Drama) with BEAM News Break (hourly news update) 'Programming' BEAM TV News and Current Affairs * BEAM News Break * BEAM TV's 5 minutes newsbreak happen every 6:00 pm, 9:00 pm and 10:00 pm, from Monday to Friday. Anchored by Leo Navarro. * News 31 * BEAM TV's one hour primetime news pogram is aired live from Monday to Friday at 6:30 to 7:30 pm. Anchored by broadcast veteran Gilbert Remulla, it reports the latest and hottest news in the country. * Simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558 * Segments: * Blotter - Police Report * Weather Report - Weather Forecast * World News - Foreign News * Sports Action - Sports News * Entertainment News - Showbiz News * Latetime News * Our 30 minute late night news program anchored by Weng dela Pena reports on what's up in the country, the nation and the world. Mondays to Fridays at 10:00 pm. * Gabay at Aksyon *This show is presented by Ms. Rose Solangon. Gabay at Aksyon delivers mostly new episodes. Its format is public service because of politicians but the host treated selected politicians on the screen as more than “friends.” Most of the politicians exposed are mostly from Laguna, they even promote more than of the instance with the selected towns and the said province. Entertainment *''The Henri Show'' *Every Saturday at 6 pm, Henri Casimiro will host program dished out the trend in local showbiz reporting to deliver an enlightening, factual and uncompromising look into the showbiz world. Teases, delivers and reveals what your favorite stars in TV and movies are doing not only on-cam but also when they are away from the limelight. *''Pira-pirasong Pangarap'' *The TV drama's goal was not only to showcase of the immense talents of the country's finest directors, actors and script-writers, but also brought to every home the plight of battered men and women. *Hosted by Gina de Venecia, this caused the love letters and hearing on DZXL 558. *''The Million Peso Game'' *Every Saturday at 8 pm, Guji Lorenzana will win the game players in his game show on Philippine TV where the contestants and the million peso prize of P2 million. *''Wonderful Evening'' *Every Sunday at 8:30 pm, a musical variety show featurig a live performances. It is hosted by the music composer Louie Ocampo.